Star trek : The Wraith Imperium
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: What if the Delta quadrant wasn't ruled by the Borg? What if some other more feared race from outside the galaxy would bring the end to all living things. Can the galaxy unit to fight this new enemy? FinD out yourself Newer version updated
1. Chapter 1

10,000 years ago in the Pegasus galaxy while the war between the Lanteans known to many races as the Ancients and a species of life feeding called the Wraith spread across the galaxy, a view spliters of the hive were forced to flee beyond the rim to search for new feeding ground and one day return to their home galaxy for vengence. However the only solution is to gain ZPMs (Zero Point Module) for the hive ships to accomplish traveling through voids between galaxies, they stolen and created enough for 14 ships and would take centuries to the Milky Way, the same place the lanteans had takened refuge.

The Wraith arrived part of the galaxy known to the native species as the Delta quadrant and began to slowly invade many systems, encountering species they never seen before. Many worlds fall to the Wraith in fear, culling their population to feed and enslaving them if unable to feed on. As their hive grew the Wraith had met another race who match their's known as the borg who try to assimilate them and their bio-organic technology but as years go on the Wraith's greater strength and power outnumbered the Borg by becoming adaptive and developing new weapons and drones with the use of the Irutus bugs they brought along throught heir journey and the technology from countless species they conquered, the remments of the borg were crushed and their cybernetic technology was assimilated to the hive as the new dominating rulers of the Delta quadrant.

The Q were suprised that an extragalatic race they never thought to come from their homegalaxy to overcome the borg, this would not affect them but would rather keep themselves unkown to them. As the Wraith continue spreading their territories to the quadrant and use their power to travel across the galaxy using devices they discovered called the stargates, beliving the Lanteans also took refuge as would explain the humans across the Milky way. The Dominion made contact with these hostile and ancient race, but they underestimated the hive and decided to keep their distance from them. The Wraith had thus began to know more of the regions of space before making them their new feeding grounds. They sent drones to disguise themselve with their new developed technology for blending in with the many humanoids as it appears comman in the galaxy, the Wraith had made contact with the Klingons, the changlings, Romulans and Bajorons although they had not yet encountered them but only to lie and wait patiently for the perfect moment to attack.

On a hive cruiser hovering over a battered Vidiian ship, two warrior wraith drag a helpless Vidiian. When they first learned much about these Vidiians the Wraith only saw them suitable for culling but the disease beat them to it and for years the Wraith only saw them as a plague that threatens their food supplies and to make matters worse for them the filthy looking Vidiians try taking organs from them and their ships so the queens decided to hunt them down and kill them and not to feed on their lifeforce to prevent any risk of infection.

The Vidiian was pushed to the Queen's throne, she appeared young, beutiful with pale skin and long flowing white hair, but deep down she is a Wraith and very dangerous to all. She stepped out of her throne and walked slowly to the frightened prisoner. "You Vidiian scum, for years you had threatened and disturbed our feeding grounds and territories for your selfish, little lives. When we first known of your race you did not have any skin, organs and bones from many species, and even ours!" She proclaimed to the Vidiian.

"Please, forgive us! We only did it to cure ourselves and done so for centuries, you must understand that?" The Vidiian tried reasoning with the queen who seem uneffected by his words. "Now your goal is to travel to space looking for suitable organs to live like us but only need something much more satisfying. Life. You are nothing but a plague to our empire and that is why you don't deserve to live anymore." She brought out a sword and stabbed him in the chest before slicing his head off. The white haired queen gestured the gaurds. "Take this filth out of my ship, dump it into space and leave the rest of the corpses on that vessel they thrive on to any of those scum to learn our strength."

They did as they ordered and dragged the headless body and it's head. He was not the first of his race to be killed or slaughtered by a queen, centuries ago they tried to rule an entire race of 'listeners' who they believed to be related to their sworn enemies, the Lanteans but many fled to the far reaches of space that they haven't yet traveled to. Another wearing a long leather coat and long white hair approached her and kneeled before her pressence.

"My queen, we detected an alien vessel that suddenly came onto our sensors, it's technology is highly advance and detecting many humanoid species."

"Could it be the Dominion? They once try to rule us but failed thousands of years ago, are they at it again?" The male Wraith stood up. "It is not, it completly new to us and one of those species is human." The Wraith usually favor the humans as they were the first species in the Pegasus galaxy to feed upon, the queen seemed interested to learn of these new comers. "Sent one of our drones to know them if a threat to the hive, study their technology, shields and weaponry systems at once." The Wraith left her to spread the word to all soldiers to be ready, the queen would later send word to the hive and hopefully something challanging for them to claim a new territory to rule and cull the population. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the Enterprise during one of Q's 'unexptecting' visits. Q, Picard, Riker and Quian were the only ones in the bar.

"Of all the things you humans have done in history, there are things out there you have not seen in the galaxy, Jean Luc." Q said to Picard who looked little unimpress by Q's words. "We are explorers, Q. We learn and seek out new civilizations in hopes to build a better future between our nations.

"They have the ability to adapt to greater things and could be one of serveral races that would help bring others together." Guinan urged him into rethinking whatever he was upto.

"Maybe. But in the Delta Quadrant lies a greater challange, one that is even worse than the Klingons, Rolmulans, Cardassians even your own and you fought and slowly get to know eachother over years." The Q took a long pause and knows that Guinan was becoming afraid of where this was going. "Maybe if the galaxy unite to fight one greater threat, that is nothing to what compares them that would spell 'doom' to all your species."

He brought his fingers up to make one of his infamous tricks. "NO!" But Guinan was in vain as the starship was plunged far from Federation space into the uncharted space. Picard looks through the window to know where Q had taken them.

He turned to the Q to know. "Where have you taken us?" The captain demanded to know and was now becoming annoyed.

"A preview of things to come. Now if you excuse me?" He flicked his fingers again and disappeared.

He tapped his communicator. "Bridge this is Picard, status report."

"According to these readouts we are proximatley 7,000 light years from our currunt possition nearby system J-25." Data responded through as Guinan walked to him with a sudden worry on her expression. Picard and Riker turned to her. "Guinan, your people have traveled through this part of the sector?" Jean-Luc asked her. "Yes."

"What could you give us on any advise?"

"Well if I were you, I start running like now." Her respond made them think of what could be out there that the Q warned them about.

"Captain's Log, Stardate 42761.9. Despite Guinan's warning, I feel compelled to investigate this unexplored sector of the galaxy before heading back."

.dThe captain entered the bridge with every crewmember working on their duties. "Mr. Data report."

"According to these readouts there is a M-class planet with an advance civilization, and strange anomalies form and dematerialize that don't seem to be recognisable for the computer." Data stated his theory to his captain.

Troi entered te bridge but halted her pace, putting her head on her palm, Riker went to her aid. "You alright?"

"No, I suddenly felt a large and powerful mind went through me." She admitted to him, the Betazoid was suddenly shivering and frightened. "I'm not sure what. Whatever it was, it's on that planet. It felt ancient, evil.... and hungers."

Riker looked at her in curious. "Why does that me feel that something is not right."

"I believe you may be right." Both returned to their positions, Troi still felt shakened after the experience but what she could let out was she saw images of something she couldn't describe. Screams, ships invading worlds and many species of humanoids she nor any in the alpha quadrant never encountered were in fear.

"Captain, another anomaly is detected 7 kilometers from the Enterprise." Worf stated. Picard nodded in response. "On screen." He ordered, the image showed some sort of a huge white mist, a second later a large blue vessel, bigger than the Enterprise itself was approaching the federation ship.

The crew members of the bridge and others at present studied the shape and size of the ship. "That is one big ship." Riker mumbled loudly.

"Indeed, these must be the natives of the system." The captain responded.

"Mr. Data what can you tell us?"

"Strangely, these ships are made up from organic compounds."

Riker looked stunned to hear it. "You mean it's an organic ship?"

"Correct, large number of life signs and some appear bleak and a hard drive I have no knowledge of." Data explained his status.

"There appears to be weapons unkown to any related technology, unable to scan for shields. It is nothing I ever seen before in my life." Lieutenant Worf said to the captain.

"Worf picked up something on his sensors. "Captain we are being probed by the alien vessel. It has takened an intercept course to our position."

THe captain got up from his chair towards the screen. "Perhaps we should contact them, hail them. This is Captain Jean-Luc of the Federation Starship _USS Enterprise_."

"No response." Said Worf.

He tried again and ame as lastime then decides to contacts Guinan in 10 Forward. "Contact Guinan. Bridge to 10 Forward. Guinan are you seeing the vessl that is approaching us?"

Guinan was indeed watching the ship appraoching the ship. "No." She whispered to herself then hearing Picards voice. _"Bridge to 10 Forward. Guinan are you seeing the vessl that is approaching us?"_

"I am, unfortunately."

"You are familiar with these lifeforms?"

"I do. We enoutnered them over half a century ago, they destoryed many cities my people had builted, scattered most of across te galaxy because they wanted to claim our homeworld as their new territory. They are called the Wraith, protect yourself or they'll destroy you, capt, they too also can learn and adapt. Don't underestimate them and an advice: if you come across one, stay away from their palms as much as possible." The crew members of te bridge were alittle confused by what she means when staying away from their hands but putted it aside and raised shields.

Meanwhile in the warp engine deck Geordi was working on the engineering when out of nowhere three bright figures hummed, chainging to humanoid shapes. Geordi turned and noticed them. "Security to Bridge, we have intruders onboard."

Geordi saw two aliens that appear to be weairng brownish masks without any eyes or mouths, holding strange weapons in their hands. Their skin was pale blue and noticable they all had long white hair. The one they surrounded was observing the nearest computer and unlike the rest he wore a black leather coat. The captain and the others came and noticed the newcomers. "Anything about them?" Picard asked Geordi.

"Nothing yet, sir. But I think the guy in the coat must be the leader of the group while those big guys stand gaurd." Out of thin air Q appeared next to Jean-Luc.

"Interesting species aren't they, these Wraith? If you get a specimon from one them, you would find something outstanding. They even defeated and outsmarted a cybernetic collectivness with their superior power and now became the dominant race of the Delta quadrant. They are nothing you ever seen before."

The captain decided to cautiously walk to them when the two armed Wraith pulled up their weapons and pointed them at him when he brought up his hands. "We mean you no harm. If it's to understand about us you seek, it is the similiar to us. Do you understand me?"

Q made sure he went to the captian not to alert the Wraith. "Understand you? Your nothing to these 'civilised' beings. They are only interest in one thing. To feed and evolve into mroe powerful species in their evolution." The leading Wraith looked at Picard then returned to what he was doing. He picked up a round device and when it was attached to the computer the whole network was going nuts. "Looks like he's downloading the data of your ship and everything you know, even the federation. If I were you I say he was going to take your ship with them, we can't have that to happen can we?"

The wraith leader again turned to the humans. "You and your ship are to come with us so we may know of your defences and species on your side of the galaxy. We will be boarding your ship at once."

"No, I will not allow that!" The captain was about to interven when the gaurds began to raise their weapons. Both sides fired their weapons until one of them ran towards Worf, the Klingon threw his elbow into the stomach then punched him in the face a couple of times but the Wraith seems unaffected as e reuturned the punch to Worf. He noticed on the new comer's right hand had what appears a sucker on the Wraith's palm and tries his best to prevent it from going to his upper chest until Riker saved him using a phaser on the unnoticed Wraith gaurd who took more than one hit until more officers shot him.

The second was going to aid his fellow wriath brethen but was halted as ordered. "How interesting, I always wondered how the Klingon fights in combat." The leader of the group said to the officers before them.

Worf pushed the dead attacker away from him then turned to the group in wonder of how they know of his race. "You know of us?"

"After claiming parts of the quadrant we used the technology from other alien species to learn your galaxy after coming here."

Deanne Troi came in and saw the intruders and had the same feeling like last time. "Captain, it's the same thoughts as before."

The wraith looked at her with a sinister look. "So those thoughts were from you. How very innteresting, we will know more about your native species before we begin to claim new feeding grounds." The last part took the officers supriseing. "Feeding ground? That's what Guinan and the Q meant you feed on lifeforce from living beings! Where did you come from?" Jena-Luc demanded the Wraith answers and was not afraid of what they thinking of doing to him if things get out of hand.

"We came from another galaxy known as Pegasus. We were at war with a race much like yours, the Lanteans but many of us were driven from the galaxy and traveled here as our new territory to begin our new empire." Afterwards the two remainging wraith vanished with a musical humming noise and with a bright light, leaving behind the dead warrior on the Enterprise.

"Mr. Riker alert the bridge to open fire on the vessel."

"Aye sir." The captain also ordered the starfleet officers to take the body for examination in the med-lab. He wanted to know more about these Wraith by asking Guinan to come to the breifing room with him and other crew members.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, I was busy on the other stories and in college. I hope you like the new chapter but I will have to hold this for a while until I think of new ideas.**

* * *

The _Enterprise _turned it's direction away from the Wraith cruiser, but the bioship followed it firing light blue bolts at the Federation ship. It returned firing with it's phasers and photon torpedos. The Cruiser was takened off gaurd with it's thrusters disabled, floating in the airless space. In the staff room many of the senior officers gathered along with Guinan who was called to join.

"From what we understand so far these Wraith have beamed aboard without detection. Downloaded the data from our computers, which make them very advance. Dr. Crusher what can you tell us from the body." Picard asked her.

"To be honest they are nothing I ever seen. Despite their physical appearance their bodies show similiarities of an insect." She informed and had more to say. "I had a look on the palm of the Wraith from what looks like a feeder and by the look of it's age, I say it's old, very old."

Riker raised one eyebrow. "You saying these guys live more than the Vulcans?"

"I believe much more than that." The Doctor corrected. Jean-Luc turned to Dianna who has been quiet since their first encounter with the Wriath. "Counciller Troi, you saw into one of their minds is there anythin you could share."

"From what I saw there were images of ships invade many planets and people running in fear and others defending themselve against them. They seem to share a telepahic link with one another but have an individual mind. The palms that individual was about to plant on Worf may be a feeding mechnism on the victom."

This took them hard to sink in some horrific information, the Federation would need to be warned of a new species that would prove hostile and to their allies. The Captain then looked at Guinan who already knew what he was about to say. "Guinan your people had encounted this species, is there anythin you can tell us more."

Guinan sighed, taken a few moments to say a few. "From what I will tell you will change your lifes forever. Long ago my people heard stories including the Wraith about a civilization who were very advance and came to this galaxy before they arrived. They were known as Lanteans or by other races as Ancients, the ancestors and gate-buiders. They seeded many worlds with human life, all those you made contact were decended from them." This indeed gave them a shock, realising that many species that very much look like humans with out different skn-colour or ridges were related to humans, but there were other things they did not know was why call them 'gate-builders'.

"Guinan, this knowledge could re-write history of the Federation or the galaxy, but how did you learn such information." Jean-Luc asked her with awe.

"It would explain the connections to other races, but why would some calle them Gate-builders or your knowledge of an advance speices." Data was intruiqed to know as many would. "We found some ancient technology and ships belonging to them. It showed maps of devices called 'stargates'. I have the data with me, I apoligies for not letting you know about it earlier for fear it would go into the wrong hands."

"We understand how you must felt after seeing the Wraith." the captain smiled to her for comfurt.

Worf took his turn to speak to the rest. "Captain, when the Wraith that knew I was a Klingon I once heard stories of invaders that entered Klingon territorg many decades ago. Stories of creatures that feed on the soul of the Klingon."

"We have something in comman: the name 'Wriath' is a scottish term for ghost and creatures that drain the lifeforce we called Vampires, I wonder if they had something that influenced humanity and others." Geordi explained. Q came into existence on a chair. "Correct mundo! (Sorry for the spelling) The Wraith have been cautious when discovering many advance species other than them or the Lanteans, even the Q met them that ascended many thousands of years ago. Why did you had to tell them Guinan, I wanted to see their faces-oh wait, I did!"

Picard glared at Q not concerned of their expressions. "Q! I demand that you explain why you had the intension of bringing us to where we already made enemies!"

"Why jean-Luc, don't you get it? The Wraith have already made you their enemies, they weren't always this advance back in their home galaxy. When they entered the Milky Way they took on a cybernetic collective and developed their technology to adapt and made their empire. Well not whole but some keep their territories secure. They developed an ingenius ability to change their forms into the species and learn the enermy from within." Q explains with a grin on his face. "They know much abut your federation, the Klingon empire, the Romulan Empire, the Vulcans, the Andorians even you since you made first contact. Now when Dr. Beverly Crusher mentioned they have the Genes of insects she wasn't mistaken. They evolved from them by feeding on the DNA of the Lanteans and thus started the war on the Pegasus galaxy, which many Lanteans or known to others as the Ancients took back their worlds centuries ago and this is where the Wraith will rebuild."

"So how do we stop them?" Riker demanded.

Q sighed. "Unless you've been paying attention, commander Riker! They know alot about you with your first contacts, your expeditions. They can travel in hyperspace to one point of the galaxy to the other. Unless you put aside your difference, this entire galaxy will be infested with Wraith." Suddenely a beeping noise was set off and a screen showing a Wriath. "Well speak of the devil! I really should be going." He vanished before the Wraith spoke out. _"Attention Federation vessel USS Enterprise: The Queen will demand that you surrender your crew and ship to us and your lives will be spared. If you do not, then we will open fire and take what is useful and any survivors. You have five minutes before the decision is made."_

He gestured his hand to show them how long they have before switching the screen off. The believe they won't be able to pursue them after the damage they caused on the Wraith ship. "Why would he give us that long when we damaged their ship? Unless they want us to believe they're still intact." Riker commented on his believe.

"I'm as much puzzled as you are N.1, we'll probably sent a scout party while their sensors are down and find as much information as possible." Said Jean-luc. Guinan looked at him in disbelief and shock on her face. "Are you crazy? The minute you go in there they'll swarm all over you like flies! They given us five minutes which by that time we'll be in Warp space." She stated, hoping that it'll change their minds but doesn't seem to work.

"We understand your fear of what the Wraith would do but as soon the danger comes we'll beam the selected individuals out safely." The Captain said. "Commander Riker, Commander Worf and Mr. Data will go there."

"I will make sure that I do not die by the Wraiths' hands, being fed upon by those creatures will. It would show a sign of weakness to the Klingons."

"Better tell that to them should it happpen, the one you took on did appeared stronge and took more than one phasor." Riker comment.

The three officers were beamed inside the Wraith ship, what they saw the insides of the cruiser were also organic. Data pulled out his scanner on the walls. "Curious, the Wraith appear to have created a system for their biotechnology to recycle and cleanse Oxygen inorder breath in a vessel with organic compound."

"So they can make oxygen, must have vegetaition to create oxygen or something similiar." Riker thought. They carefully walked through the corriders, the mist beneath them was thick enough for their feet to be unseen. They were having a hard time finding information whenever a Wraith or two walks by, even noticed the damage on the walls or wounds to be pacific. They stumbled upon another chamber from by the looks of them appear to have people in them. "There are only a few that a still alive. They appear to be prisoners." Worf said looking into the cacoons when finding a humanoid skeleton. Data studied the corpse and noticed the mark onit's chest. "This wound appears to be a match to the Wraiths' feeders. I believe we have stumbled the chamber where they store their victoms for later feeding."

Worf and Riker looked at eachother and then to Data. "You mean these people are food to them?" He tabbed his communicator. "Riker to _Enterprise_, you wouldn't believe this but we found a handle of prisoners stored into some sort of cacoons. But it doesn't stop there they put in these pods for food storage and later feeding."

The Bridge was shocked to hear such horrific discovery, what other such horrors these Wraith may have.

Worf couldn't stand it any longer. "Sir, we can't leave these people to suffer, they may be valuable to help us understand of the Wraith."

"Yeah I guess so. It would feel like a horror story to us and to them." They began to tear open the cacoons, placing the devices on them to beam abaord their ship. Data noticed something odd nerby, the wounds they walked passed earlier seemed to have 'healed'. "Commander, I believe you should take a look at this."

Riker left the prisoners for Worf to deal the last one and he too noticed it. "The damage on the vessel appear to be regenerating at a high rate. If what I'm guessing may be logical the Wraith did say five minutes by that standard time."

This was new to them and thought the new aliens were bluffing, they were gaining time for their ship to rebuild itself. "That would explain the time they've given us, how much time do we have?"

"About less than two minutes, sir." said, Data, Riker muttured. "Captain we have a problem, the Wraith ship is regenerating itself, we given you the location of the prisoners to beam aboard, about six of them."

_"Acknowledge." _Just after that a eary noise was heard allover the ship, meaing they may have been noticed. The Klingon spotted two Wraith commander in black leather coats like the earlier individual they saw wore. Fired their weapons at the intruders, he pulled out his phaser and shot on of them more than twice as another took his place.

"Commander, we must hurry!"

"Already on it!" Shouted Riker, firing his weapon at the approaching Wraith, Data threw his arm at one on the head, knocking him unconcious. Even he does not have organic tissue but does not wish for his friends to die. The cacoon prisoners were beamed to their ship successfully, they heard Geordi's voice from their communicators. _"Commander Riker, we got them on board. Be ready when I set the coordinates."_

"Now would be a good time." Worf said, he spotted a large insectoid creature from the shadows slowly creeping out of the shadows. He wasted no time to aim at the creature as it shrieked in pain. Before they were about to be surrounded by Wraith they now rescued on the _Enterprise_, they were reliefed to be out of that hiveship. "Nice timing, we better go to warp now." Riker suggested, not wanting the Wraith to go after them.

"Already on it, commander." Said Miles after sorting out the transmitters. The _Enterprise_ changed to it's previous course and already picked up speed.

Meanwhile the command bridge the Wraith were about to follow them. "The Federationists have takened the prisoners to their ship, our engines have restored to power."

"Take us into hyperspace, alert nearby hive ships to be on the look out of a Federation vessel in our territoy, they will not go far." The commander ordered. The Wraith cruiser upened a hyperspace window and jumped in it. They began searching the warp trail from the prey vessel, they studied the warpdrive technology and suggested they are more comman in the quardants outside their territories. Even learned to track a vessel in warpspace. "I have located the source. It is the Enterprise."

"Excellant once they drop out begin the ambush."

Another wraith commander spoke out. "Two hive ships and cruisers have picked up our signal and are waiting instructions."

"Give them coordinations of the vessel."

While in warp the _Enterprise_ believed to have outrun them, but couldn't take the chance as to what else the wraith may have installed for them. The _Enterprise_ then jumped outof Warpspace after a couple of minutes when the computers picked up multiple signals. "Captain I'm picking up miltiple signals on the scanners." Data informed, his eyes widenend and looked at the captain. "Captain! It's the Wraith, they somehow followed us through warp."

The captain and the commander were takened disbelief without detecting the vessels as the same anomalies materialised but this time more Wraith ships came out and bigger vessels arrived, they began to fire blue energy bolts at them and began to surround them. "Shields up! Go to red alert!" Picard ordered without waiting to think. the first wave merely had little effect but soon more impacts made jolt of the vessel.

Worf stared at the computer for status and turned to the captain. "We lost 10% of the shields, their weapon systems appear to increase wave after wave!" Another hit rocked the ship, they noticed the huge vessels approaching them, surrounding them in circles and continueing fireing. Then something came into the scanners to their suprise. "Captain I'm picking up smaller vessels exiting the Wraith ships." Geordi proclaimed.

"On screen!" Said Picard, the screen revealed to them of dart-shaped fighters heading towards the _Enterprise_, they came into firing range to try weakening the shields. "Sir, with that many numbers we will have small chances of succeeding! Even going into warp they will follow us!" Data told him. Q appeared again on a chair.

"And so they will! No matter how many times you go into warp? Or how far you go, they will hunt you down until you are down for the count. You wanted to see the threat your people and other species will face, will here you are! Your future will be like this."

Another rocking and this one was more violant. "Q! I don't know if this is another of your illusions, but I demand that you end it!" Picard raised his voice at Q who looked unamazed. "Illusion? This is reality! I have shown you the future that will come. It appears the Wraith will board your ship any moment now."

Geordi noticed the readings on the screen. "He's right that Wraith Cruiser is approaching above us and more coming closer. Our shields are down to 73%." Jean-luc hesitated for the moment, he did not want to surrender the ship or the crew to the enemy fleet. After what he was informed they would suffer the fate worse than death, facing Q and saying the words he would wish to forget. "Q, I know you can do all things beyond our imagination. But this you will hear from me once. You wanted me scare, now I am scared. Of losing the ship and it's people to those that would kill them or worse feed upon them! I need you. I NEED YOU!"

Q appeared astonished to hear those words from one of his favourite people in the universe. "My, my. This is the first time I heard you say them, but your write after what we been through all those glorious years."

"WHAT glorious years? Can you sent us back to where we were or can you not?"

"If you say so. All you had to do was ask." He pulled up his hand and flicked his fingers, taking the ship back to it's place.

The Wraith that were about to be victorioues watched the ship vanished before thier sensors. The Commander looked at the screen, demanding to know what or how. Their queen was on screen and did not look pleased. _"Where are they?!"_

"They somehow vanished without going into warp or hyperspace! It is somehow they were never there!" This could not be from the Federation's capability. Out of fin air Q appeared in the command chamber. "I believe I should explain." The Wraith were takened completly suprised to see a 'human' teleported himself in the Wraith ship, he wore the same uniform as the Federation. "Don't even try calling for your gaurds, I'm not human. I am a member of the Q continuuem, I doubt you'll be able to find us couse we're from another dimension."

The queen showed her sharped teeth on screen. _"I demand an explaination!"_

"Well I brought them here to show them their's and your future. And I see you two have met and I took them back to their last location."

_"Because of you we lost a handle of our food supplies. If you weren't so mighty I would have your head!"_ She proclaimed.

"You must have picked that line up from the Klingons. Love to stay and chat, tatta for now." He waved to them, given her a smile before leaving. The Wraith would soon return to their territories and alert their allies of the upcoming threats that await them.

_Captain's log supplemental: After our encounter with an alian species Guinan called the Waith, we took damage by the understemate, what we learned about them I fear the Wraith will invade federation space and other nations in the quadrants we came into contact over the last two centuries. I fear that they will return with stronger forces._

Picard took a drink and sat next to Guinan near a window. "I believe Q did this right for us for the wrong reason."

"No, if only you had et the Wraith much later, but he's right. They have been studying the regions of the galaxy to learn the new enemies they will encounter and the Federation is only little raw food for them for now. They will come, the Wraith are powerful." She said. Picard sighed and took a quick drink. " They have been aware of our existence for a long time."


	4. AN

**Alright I understand that every start trek and stargate fan really wants to see the next chapter but I have been busy on alot of things. For I will think of is this will follow along the original storylines, Voyager will go the delta quadrant, DS9 will be involved some time and Jean-Luc will have the same experience with the Wraith as he did with the Borg but I'm not tellig you. I have thoguht of introducing other races from the Stargate universe in the storylinne also ayway hope you all have a great summer and thank you for your patients!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this is not long as it shoudl be but college has been very busy for me and I hardly got some thinking so you mostly likely have to wait longer as there are other stories to do and art included. Thank you all for being patient for the next chapter.**

_Captain's Log: Our first encounter with the Wraith had almost cost us the lives of the crew and the ship. Despite that we fled from these aliens they developed a new way of inersteller travel entirely new to us and able locate warp-signature than we could ever imagined was possible. When the Away team found several beings who were held prisoners by the Wraith for possible later feeding or gaining intelligence. Doctor Crusher has examined them for any signs of infections or transmitters should this threat track the Enterprise and what puzzles me more was what Guinen told us about these 'Ancients' and 'Stargates' that have gained great interest to the Federation._

Dr. Crusher did some medical scans from two of the patients who are part of a species called the Unas who are told to be allies of the Klingons and as for the Hirogen who claims to be from the Delta Quadrant, known to be the hunters from the other side of the galaxy and the third was a very human-like boy who was fast asleep. Two people, a young woman with long wavy copper hair and a middle-aged man with balding brown hair and a beard.

Like the boy they appeared to human but were clad in neatly white and brown coloured clothing possibly officers by the uniforms they were wearing. The captain walked in to meet the former prisoners they liberated. "How are our guests ?"

She stopped her research to look at the captain from her chair.

"Well despite the injuries they are all fine. I had trouble understanding the language the Unas used but thanks for Commander Worf's assistance they learned to speak Klingonese as what I was told. He should be able to understand us now." She stood up and led him to the Unas first. The Unas wore clothing of leather and possible animal skins, suprised that despite their primitive society they are well aware of alien life. "I am Captain jean-Luc Picard, this ship is the Enterprise you are on. I hope you are feeling well."

"I am Chu'nak, I am greatful of your aide and safing my life from being consumed by the Wraith." Chu'nak spoke slowly enough to be understood to the Federationists. The captain smiled and turned to the Hirogen who said nothing and remained on the bed he laid on.

He then turned his attentions to the boy still asleep. From what they learned the boy is human but a member of a stronge race known as the Satedans, from what they learned these Satedans originated from the Dwarf Irregular Pegasus galaxy like the Wraith and a few human civilizations but some migrated to this galaxy long ago to escape the wraith centuries ago to rebuild make a new start.

The boy appeared around the age of 12, messy sandy brown with small locks, his clothing looked earthly coloured-based worn and slightly torn. To Jean-Luc this boy may be proof that their race had been seeded by an ancient advance alien species not only on Earth but everywhere, long before the Preservers may have done so. They could somehow be related to the Ancients.

The young Satedan's eyes slowly stirred, followed by his head moving slowly until fully awake. His eyes widened and tried to move but one of the medical officers prevented him until the boy realised he was nolonger on the Wraith ship. Beverly rushed over to calm him down. "It's alright, your in safe hands now." The boy then calmly stopped to learn she was telling the truth, looking around to discovered he was not in the cacoon anymore.

"W-Where am I?" Asked for an answer nervously.

"Like the doctor said, you are in safe hands." The captain spoke out in a soft tune to make the boy feel calm.

"What happend to the Wraith? You couldn't have gotten away from them easily." Jean-Luc was a little by suprised by the boy's statement about these aliens they had narrowely escaped, the child may have experiences from the Wraith more than they could have. "You are correct, the Wraith didn't let us escape so easily since we made first contact with them."

"You mean to say you never heard of the Wraith?" They heard the Hirogen spoke out with a hint of humour in his sentence. "You were mad to make contact with those creatures, they merely conquer and feed upon their prey. How is it you managed to kill a Hive-ship?"

"We were unable to destroy the Hive ship as it brought more when escaping through warp." The captain answered his question.

"It may be they know you before you ever discovered them. Either way you should have remained where you were if your race was untouched by the Wraith."

In truth they didn't understand how they must feel against the Wraith, they may very much pose a great threat to the Federation and possibly other nations. He decided to have meeting with the officers.

* * *

"Commander Hallen and myself are greatful of your team rescuing us from the clutches of Wraith." The Lantean thanked the captain.

"We merely been volunteered by one part of the Q-"

"The Q Continuum, we have heard and possibly the Ancients before us have met." Commander Hallen said.

Jean-Luc nodded. "I had a possibility that if these Ancients are as old as you explained to us then perhaps the Q are familiar with you, Captain Telos." Telos expression turned to a slight concerned than before.

"I feel that this is our people's responsible for bringing the existence if we had known of their species capabilities none of such chaos they brought to this and our homegalaxy would have occured. We were to believe we have sorted the Wraith situation only that a small hive faction had slip from our sight ad became one of the top spacefaring species in the other side of the galaxy."

"It couldn't have been known what would happened long ago, captain." Jean-Luc said. "But, I must agree with you on that of the situation these beings may bring should they crossover to the Alpha Quadrant with such advance techology to travel further than any known races had ever imagined."

Hallen sighed. "Many feel it is not our concern to intevere with younger races but others strongly believe we should do what our ancestors failed to do thousands of years ago."

Telos leaned forward against the table slightly. "we have very little to offer but can provide valuable knowledge about the Wraith, their technology and territories they hold. We are aware of your interests of the Stargates which truly exist and may become of some great use for your future explorations."

The Federation Captain held his chin to stroke while thinking over the suggestion.

With information on the new alien species they just met and fought could help gain some advantage over them. Especially the stargates that certainly gained his interests, back in the days when he was young, he had heard of legends of stone rings known as the "Gate to Heaven" built by gods of higher beings. Possibly there may be one on Earth if the Ancients or some other race fairly close to them like the Preservers may have influenced Humanity centuries ago.

He agreed to their offer which approved the Lanteans in hopes of reuniting with their people someday as well of the others.

* * *

Deanna Troi was first to speak. "The boy named Ronan Lars and the Hirogen called Krevan expressed what they know about the Wraith, they say that they usually travel to these feeding grounds when the populace of the civilizations they concquared reach a suitable point they awake from their hibernation and cull them into their hives to begin feeding. There are some in the Delt QuadraQ1`nt or possibly in other locations we haven't explored remained technologically advance so long as they don't pose a threat, a few who are unsuitable to feed on joined this Wraith Imperium they formed under service, power or fear."

"Before it was founded they were much divided and made their own territories like our people did in the past." Riker mentioned, earning a nod from the captain. "From what we learned so far the Hirogens are nomadic hunters throughout their large region of space, hunting not only animals but sentient beings aswell. Now on to the Lanteans, Mr. Data?"

Data nodded. "Commander Hallen explained their ancestors seeded one of the planets with humans which unkown to them was inhabited by insectoid life-forms known as 'Irutus bugs' that have able to feed on humans, over periods of time after assimiliating human-DNA they evolved into the species they have came to be."

"That explains some of it, frightening how they could be distantly related to us. Something I hate to think about." Many agreed to Riker's comment of a gruesome thought.

"But what about these stargates Guinan adn the Lanteans told us about?" the Counciller asked.

"Allow me. After much research Guinan kindly gave us after our near escape, the stargates were indeed created by the Ancients in a form of instant travel from one planet to the other by dialing the coordinates or gate address to be precise. The gates can create a sustainable wormhole by using highly concentrated energy-" Data's sentence was cut when Jean-Luc gestured his hand up.

"Thank you Mr. Data that will be enough for our report for the moment. The main point is can we locate them and possibly learn their understanding? The captain continues. "But for now when the guests are fully recovered from the incident we may have more answers, should we run nto more Wraith in the near future. How are the rest of our guests Counciller?"

"They seem to be getting well accustomed from being prisoners aboard the wraith ships. What I learned about young Ronan, he was seperated from his parents during the invasion, doesn't even know wether or not they're still alive. He was raised the planet called New Sateda but unfortunately unable to learn of it's whereabouts or the 'gate-address' he mentioned earlier." Deanna sighed. "He most likely believes to have been orphaned afterwards and I suggest we may find a suitable family that would take him in."

The captain nodded. "We will do that in time after another two months exploration and see what we can do for Chu'nak and Krevan, seeing as they are a long way from their homeworlds."

* * *

Deep within the starship, hiding within the shadows within the access tunnels, crawling through the vents. Sounds of grunting, clicking and rough chirping were barely heard while it crawled through small metallic tunnels by it's size as it remained silent possibly to avoid detection from the officers. A glimpes of the lifeform's appearance was a 3 meter long, bipedal insectoid with deep blue carapace, with a rounded head. Many would believe it to be a cross between a cockroach and a beetle. Six slender limbs gribbing tight on the walls, ceiling and even the floor while inside the vents. What was most notable of this creature was small burn-like wound inches above it's right eye that how it recieved is yet unknown.

* * *

After being given a small tour around the ship Ronan was sent to the quarters along with the others. They had attended him to a school which he never had done when his people were at war with the Wraith, had trouble understanding their writing at first but recieved help to learn how to read it. The teacher gave him a PADD to learn or would ask one of the students to help. There were a few around his age he gotten to know, didn't say much about himself or didn't feel like it when not knowing if his family are still alive but didn't want to think of it.

Ronan got interested in how the federation and some nations he never heard of use a differet type of interstellar travel without hyperspace, naquadah or never heard of the stargates. Possible that the Ancestors may have never seeded their world with one but immediatly doubted for if they are humans then they must have one somewhere on their homeworld or possibly long forgotten by untold number of millenia.

One thing caught his thoughts were many look almost human which at first believed to be distantly related or just a coincidence.

As he walks through the decks to his new quarters, his instincts were telling him that he was being followed. Stopped at his tracks to turn his head over to the opposite direction only to see a glimpse of something at the corner, eyes narrowed to get a clear look before resuming his walk back to his quarters. Quickly taking the next turn only to lean against the wall to find out who was following him. His instincts were right that he was being followed but didn't say that it was someone at his age, especially a girl with short croppy brown hair and just the same height as his.

He recognised her from his class, one he believed that was looking at him whenever he wasn't looking for strange reasons; not a bad thing but just strange. She stopped at her tracks to find Ronan behind her meaning she was following him. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you."

"You mean by following me just then?" Ronan asked with one arched eyebrow. Noticed her expression changed to a mix of embarressement and sad.

"I didn't meant to, you were new on this ship and thought I would see where your quaters are." She explained, keeping her face low with flushed cheeks. His face was more confused by how she was keeping her face hidden.

"You could've just said so. Yeah, I'm new here so I don't know many here."

"Oh, my name's Claire Holse." Introducing herself to him still waearing the flush face.

"Ronan Lars." Decided to lead her to his quaters. A small part of his sense alerted him that there was danger close by.


	6. New version is updated!

**I replaced just to say a new version of the Wraith imperium is updated to inform you all. Hope you like it ^^**


End file.
